In recent years, the notion of mounting large lithium-ion secondary batteries, having high energy density and excellent output energy characteristics, in electric vehicles has been investigated in response to increasing concern over environmental issues. In small mobile device applications such as mobile telephones or laptop computers, the capacity per unit volume is important, so graphitic materials with a large density have primarily been used as active material for negative electrodes. However, lithium-ion secondary batteries for automobiles are difficult to replace at an intermediate stage due to their large size and high cost. Therefore, durability is required to be the same as that of an automobile, so there is a demand for the realization of a life span of at least 10 years (high durability). When graphitic materials or carbonaceous materials with a developed graphite structure are used, there is a tendency for damage to occur due to crystal expansion and contraction caused by repeated lithium doping and de-doping, which diminishes the charging and discharging repetition performance. Therefore, such materials are not suitable as negative electrode materials for lithium-ion secondary batteries for automobiles which require high cycle durability. In contrast, turbostratic carbon, which does not have a graphite structure and has a structure in which the carbon hexagonal plane does not have three-dimensional regularity, is suitable for use in automobile applications from the perspective of involving little particle expansion and contraction due to lithium doping and de-doping reactions in comparison to graphite and having high cycle durability (Patent Document 1). In addition, turbostratic carbon has a gentle charging and discharging curve in comparison to graphitic materials, and the potential difference with charge restriction is larger, even when rapid charging that is more rapid than the case where graphitic materials are used as negative electrode active materials is performed, so turbostratic carbon has the feature that rapid charging is possible. Furthermore, since non-graphitizable carbon has lower crystallinity and more sites capable of contributing to charging and discharging than graphitic materials, non-graphitizable carbon is also characterized by having excellent rapid charging and discharging (input/output) characteristics.